


Care Of Others

by chalahandra



Category: Bleach
Genre: Gen, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, Vaguely Military AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-24
Updated: 2014-11-24
Packaged: 2018-02-26 19:51:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2664293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chalahandra/pseuds/chalahandra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He'd run himself into the ground if she wasn't there to hold him back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Care Of Others

He’s fussing, rearranging his arms inside the oversized sweater again and again. Nonsense words tumble out of his mouth, and he fixes a pathetic glare upon anyone who dares to even glance at him. Despite this, he persists in toddling on after her, purloined sweatpants scuffing along the ground.

He has to stop and pull them up every five paces. It’s cute.

She guesses that it’s been a good two days since he’s had anything more than a catnap. Being shoved into a small lake probably didn’t help, either. Hitsugaya’s in such a fugue that he doesn’t even notice when they move from the military base proper to rest quarters.

He does notice when the flooring under his feet changes from cold concrete to well-worn carpet, but only after he’s five steps inside the room. Closing the door, Rangiku stops, and watches the cogs turn inside his head.

He stares at the ground, blinking. Looks at his feet. Looks at the bookcase covered wall. Frowns. Looks at her. Frowns again. It’s adorable.

He opens his mouth to speak, then closes it. Rangiku smiles softly, and takes him by the shoulder, leading him to the couch.

“Nap time, little Captain.” Hitsugaya’s frown intensifies.

“I don’t _need_ a nap, I need to go yell at people who think it’s funny to shove a Captain into a large body of water – what are you doing, Lieutenant.” What Rangiku has done, dear readers, is kneel down beside Hitsugaya, made his knees bend by very gently pushing on the posterior cruciate ligament, thereby putting his behind on the couch.

“You can go and yell at everyone _after_ you’ve had some sleep, sir.” She runs her hands through his hair, briefly moving his fringe out of his eyes. “Now, if you’d be so kind as to lie down, I’ve got a nice blanket here. It would like to make your acquaintance, if you’d be so kind.”

He grumbles, but shuffles about until he’s sprawled out, a throw cushion tucked under his arm. The blanket is soft, as promised, and she tucks it around him. His eyes are nearly closed, now.

“I’m really gonna yell at them…” She huffs a laugh, and strokes his hair again.

“Of course, sir. They have it coming.” Hitsugaya goes ‘mmm’, and shifts under the blanket.

“You gonna keep watch?” Rangiku leans forward, and presses the most platonic of kisses to his forehead.

“Wouldn’t dream of doing otherwise, Shiro.”

**Author's Note:**

> A little bit of pale schmoop for my best girl Silver. Who says quadrants can't apply to Bleach?


End file.
